Innocent sorrow
by Uta Masaki
Summary: Sakura yang merasa sakit hati karena hubungannya dengan Naruto berakhir, depresi berat.  sementara Sasuke... baca di dalem ya :D  RnR please? Happy new year!


Hai hai, Uta bkin fic (lagi)

buru buru apdet fic, karena udah mau UASBN, jadi maaf kalo ada banyak kesalahan..

Dan satu lagi, walaupun ga penting, HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**_Disc: Naru punya MK_**

**_Inspirasi: lagu ABS yg jdulnya innocent sorrow.. sedih boo!_**

**_Pair: SasuSaku, for SasuSaku loverss :D_**

**_Warning: songfic._**

**_Don't like, don't flame.

* * *

_**

_**Saketa mune no kizuchi ni**_

_**afureru nagareru PAIN IN THE DARK**_

_**kasane aneta shunkan no **_

_**tsunigaru omoi tokashite**_

_**semenai natsu ni unasarete**_

_**saigo no koi mo kikoenai**_

"Kita putus,"

'DEG!'

kata kata **terakhir** yang Naruto ucapkan pada Sakura sebelum mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sakura.

Sakura manangis, bersedih, depresi, karena seorang yang sangat dicintainya tiba tiba memutuskannya.

Luka dalam yang membekas di hati Sakura, rasa sakir seperti sayatan pisau, sekarang berada di dalam hati Sakura.

"Huu... hu... oh... hu... hiks..." tangis Sakura di taman.

'Plok.' seseorang menepuk pundak dari belakang, seseorang dengan rambut emo dan wajah cool.

"Jangan menangis," ucapnya.

**_DON'T CRY_**

**_Koware sou na hodo_**

**_dakishimetara kimi ga furueteita_**

**_sotto kazasute no hirani _**

**_furete misete_**

**_NEVER TILL THE END_**

Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Sakura,

'gemetar' pikir Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau gemetar?" tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura yang terlihat menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Karena aku menangis," jawab Sakura.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke (lagi).

"Karena aku merasa hatiku di sayat," jawab Sakura. Raut wajah Sasuke terlihat sedih.

"Karena apa?"

"karena dia,"

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura lembut. Sakura merasa, seakan Naruto-lah yang sedang menggenggam tangannya, bahkan tangan Sasuke lebih terasa hangat.

**_kobore ochiru suna no youni_**

**_hakanai negai o CLOSE TO THE LIGHT_**

**_tojita kimi no omokage ni_**

**_karenai namida ni jinde_**

**_hodo ita yubi no sukima kara_**

**_inori ga fukaku_**

**_suki sasaru_**

Rapuh, Sakura mulai rapuh. Rapuh dalam arti, lemah..

Lemah karena Naruto, tentu saja..

Air mata Sakura tidak pernah kering..

Cahaya seperti semakin jauh dari dirinya, padahal ada di depan wajah.

Sasuke cemas,

Sasuke hanya bisa berdoa... dan menenangkan hati Sakura agar lepas dari pikirannya terhadap Naruto..

Sasuke cemas...

Sasuke khawatir..

mengapa? padahal Sasuke bukan siapa siapa Sakura..

karena Sasuke menyukainya..

**_DON'T CRY_**

**_hatenai itami to kanashimi kara_**

**_kimi o sukue tadarou_**

**_motto tsuyokute no hira ni _**

**_furete misete_**

**_EVER AND NEVER END_**

**_toki hanatsu FLY AWAY_**

_Sasuke Pov~s_

"Jangan menangis, Sakura! seberapa banyak penderitaan yang tidak ada ujungnya, janga menangis terus dan memikirkannya! berusahalah tegar!" ucapku tegas, kulihat dia, tangisannya makin menjadi.

'Pluk.' Sakura memelukku... aku-pun membalas pelukannya,

"menangislah dengan puas, di hadapanku.." ucapku, karena aku, tidak ingin Sakura depresi..

aku ingin mencoba menenangkan hatinya..

_Normal Pov~s_

**_kisamu inochi no tsubasa de_**

**_uware kawaru toki o machi kogarete_**

_**DON'T CRY**_

_**koware sou na hodo dakishimetara**_

_**kimi ga furueteita**_

_**sotto ga zasute no hira ni**_

_**furete misete**_

_**kitto sagashitei ta'nda**_

_**iro o senai **_

_**kimi toi iu na no kiseki**_

_**motto tsuyoku te no hira de**_

_**boku ni furete **_

**_EVER AND NEVER END_**

Sasuke memeluk Sakura lagi, disaat Sakura kembali menangis.

"Hu... huu.." tangis Sakura di dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"JANGAN MENANGIS!" bentak Sasuke ke sekian kalinya, Sakura tertegun.

"Kenapa.. kenapa kau selalu berkata seperti itu padaku! kau tidak tau perasaanku! kenapa kau peduli padaku!"

tanya Sakura emosi, Sasuke mencium Sakura sekilas, dan melepaskannya.

"Karena aku menyukaimu," ungkap Sasuke, mata Sakura terbelalak.

"Haruno-san, will you be my girl firends please?"

Sakura menangis (lagi)

menangis karena bahagia... akhirnya ada yang dapat mengobati rasa sakitnya..

Sakura kembali ke pelukan Sasuke.

"Ya, aku mau!" jawab Sakura mantab.

**_FIN_**

Gomen kalau alurnya kecepetan :D

Happy new year every one!

**_

* * *

_**

****


End file.
